Demon Blood
by Master-of-Darkness
Summary: The year was A.D. 2074 when it happened. I couldn't believe it. In a series of strange events, I became what in todays age is called a demon hunter. Now, along with six others, am trying to gain vengence upon the wrethced demon that caused the fall of man


My name is Yuki Webner. I am a computer programmer in the city of Neo New York City, New York. I have a wife – Emily – and a 12-year-old son – Sephiroth (yes, I was a nerd and am still a nerd, so I had to give him that name, though he, as well as his friends, likes the name, so it's not that big of a deal to be honest). I have a few friends here and there. Sounds like a pretty normal life, right? Well, I thought so to…until that one fateful day when the unthinkable happened.

The day was May 37, A.D. 2074. I was currently working on a new computer chip that, once it was finished, it would blow every other computer released since A.D. 2030 into oblivion. Everything was going just fine for me. However, everything was about to go wrong. Very wrong…

I was in my office. Nothing out of the ordinary visible. "Mr. Webner, how much longer am I going to have to wait for that new computer chip?" said Mr. Vaniyer's voice through the intercom in my office. Mr. Vaniyer was my boss. He was the president of a fairly new electronics company called E-tronics.

"Not long, Sir. I'm currently debugging the chip. After that, it should be ready for final testing and production," I replied.

"Good! Webner, if this chip does well and is as good as you say, you will put E-tronics on the map! Make me happy and make me money! Pull this off, and you will get a promotion I think you will like! Well, I don't wanna keep you any longer, so I'll leave you to your work,"

"Ok, thank you, Mr. Vaniyer," I then continued debugging the chip.

About an hour into the debugging, just as I was taking a drink of my coffee, there was a very loud, eardrum-shattering explosion outside near the center of the city. The shock of the blast was so loud, it made me drop my mug directly on the chip. There was a sizzling sound, and I knew that the chip was fried. "Goddamnit! Now I'll have to completely recreate the chip! That is sure to bring new bugs and kinks in it! Fuck! This is just great!" I yelled. "By the way, what the hell was that blast?"

My ears ringing, I picked up the charred chip and tossed it. Standing up, I stepped out of my office and peered out the window at the city. I would have looked out my window, except the ocean was the only thing I could see out my office window. There was smoke rising from one part of the city.

I headed to the elevator down the hall. 'What the hell is going on!' I thought. Upon reaching the elevator, I pressed the button rapid fire several times. When the elevator door opened, I frantically stepped inside and pressed the first floor button. The door shut, and the elevator began to move downward. Soon, it had reached the first floor.

When the elevator door opened to the lounge, I hurried out and headed for the door. However, Mr. Vaniyer was blocking it. "Mr. Vaniyer, I have to get out there!"

"No can do, Webner. I wouldn't care if the devil rose in the center of the city! No one will leave the building 'til their shift is over!" Mr. Vaniyer shouted.

"But Mr. Vaniyer! I need to get to where that explosion came from to see what the hell's happening!"

"I don't give a shit about _your _wants! You will not leave this building!"

"I live over in that area! My wife and kid are over there!"

"Oh, I-I'm sorry. Please, go to them," Mr. Vaniyer said apologetically, stepping aside.

"Thank you," With that, I headed outside and called a cab.

"Where to, bud?" asked the cab driver.

"Just take me to the blast site," I answered.

"No can do, pal. That entire area's blocked off,"

"Damnit! Ok, just take me to the nearest place without entering the area,"

"Ok. You got any reason why you might be goin' to the blast site?" He asked as I got in.

"Yeah, I wanna know what's happening, and to see if my wife and kid are alright, since my home is in the area,"

"That's a good reason. Tell ya what, I'll take ya right up to the site for free,"

"Wow, thank you!" We set off, dodging running citizens and screeching vehicles. Something really horrible must have happened.

"Well, here we are. Good luck, and I wish ya well," said the cab driver as they pulled up to a wall of orange cones. I then got out and went passed the cones, waving to the cab driver as he turned around and drove away. What I saw was virtually a wall of dark smoke in the middle of the "circle" of homes here.

Suddenly, a grotesque, almost black hand with long black claws reached out from within the smoke. It suddenly moved to the side as if to fan away the smoke. It did dissipate, too. Standing there in the middle of where the smoke wall had been was a tall, dark figure in gray robes and a pitch black cloak. He had the hood of the cloak up to hide his face. All you could see of it was his glowing, yellow eyes. He sported dark brown boots which you could just barely see under his robes. His hand was now at his side, and he was gripping a large scythe in his other one.

After a pause, he spoke in a very demonic, deep voice, "You filthy, mortal bastards have been bathing in glory for too goddamn long, and it's high time you fuckers pay your dues!" After a pause, he continued, "You honestly must think I'm joking! Hah, you really are a bunch of goddamn, filthy, disgusting motherfuckers! I warn you now to prepare for what is coming! We shall meet again soon!" With that, he pressed the bottom of his scythe to the ground, and there was another explosion. When the smoke cleared, he was gone.

Terrified screams and cries echoed throughout the city. Everyone was locking themselves inside their homes. Before the police began to arrive, I went up to where the demon had been badmouthing the human race. He noticed that the wretched demon had left behind an odd, orange stone. Curious, I slowly reached down and picked it up. I hesitated at first, afraid that it might come to life and try to kill me, or it would shock me, or something like that. Relieved when nothing happened, I pocketed it and started for my house.

Once there, I was surprised to find the door unlocked. "Emily, Seph, I'm home," I called. Seph was Sephiroth's nickname if you haven't already guessed it.

"Oh Honey, it was awful! That…that thing, he —"

"I know, Dear. I saw the whole thing,"

The next week was the most suspenseful and terrifying week in U.S. history. Everybody was scared to leave their homes. President Hector and the rest of those damn government types seemed to have it in their minds that this was the work of mastermind terrorists, and thus the terrorist alert level was on red. The president had the entire armed forces – the Army, the Navy, the Coast Guard, the Air Force, the Marines, everyone – out scanning the world for similar happenings around the world

However, after a week having gone by, people seemed to doubt that their was ever going to be a terrorist attack, so the government lowered the terrorist alert to yellow. This was a very bad move on their part, for as soon as the government had dropped its guard, disaster struck. Dark clouds began to cover the city of Neo New York, and, unbeknownst to them, the world. Everybody looked up at the menacing clouds. Suddenly, someone shouted, "Hey look, up in the sky!" Then, I saw him: the one who had threatened the human race.


End file.
